


Love and Death

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-17
Updated: 2007-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Fate and time have paths and means of their own--and love is everlasting.
Relationships: Aragorn/Arwen





	Love and Death

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Doom" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/).

Upon returning to Rivendell, the first thing Estel did was to search out his foster-brothers. They would give him the advice and help he sorely needed.

"Our sister would pass into mortality for you, if she loves you."

"I cannot condemn her to a mortal death."

"If you love her, and she you, you cannot help it."

And Aragorn resolved to himself then that his only loves would be mortal, that Arwen would be forever shining in his heart, but he would not love her. But fate and time have paths and means of their own--and love is everlasting.


End file.
